This invention relates to a switch assembly for an automotive pedal construction and more particularly to an improved and compact switch that is mounted within the pad of the associated pedal assembly.
In the co-pending application of John D. Leighton, entitled "Pedal Operated Assembly" filed July 29, 1981 Ser. No. 287,882, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,439 issued Sept. 13, 1983, to whom this patent is assigned, the advantages of providing a switch and vacuum interrupting assembly directly in a brake pedal are described. Generally, such an arrangement has the advantages of simplifying installation, offering a compact integrated package by the motor vehicle manufacturer, reduces warranty costs, and offers an eariler brake operation warning than with conventional arrangements. In accordance with that invention, the pedal pad carries the switch assembly and is supported for relative movement by the brake pedal. This limited relative movement is taken up when the pedal is depressed and is utilized for actuating the switch and vacuum interrupting device. This invention is directed toward an improved switch and vacuum interrupting device for such an arrangement.